Deadly Melody
by Deadly Melody
Summary: A new villainess mysteriously appears and starts havoc wreaking on Gotham City. How will The Justice League be able to stop her? Contains OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. **

**

* * *

**

**Deadly Melody**

Amani Lee was only about 5-years-old when she moved with her parents to Gotham City from London. Her parents—Gerry and Patricia Lee—thought that Gotham would be a good place to raise their young daughter.

The first couple of years the small family had much fun in the large, gloomy city. They would have picnics at the park, bike rides, and walks, despite the horrible weather that always occupied Gotham.

The Lee's always loved spending time together as a family, especially Amani. She loved how her parents would tell her that they loved her so much, and how they would take her to fun places almost everyday. And she always told herself that she would never forget these lovely outings with her parents; that she would always remember them.

One day, Amani and her parents went to go see the 4th of July parade on 4th of July evening. It was spectacular, though Amani. There was music, flowers, and the beautiful colors, red, white, and blue. When she had seen the sparkling colors, she had said to her mother, "Mummy! Look! The colors of the English flag!" Her mother just chuckled and patted her daughter on the head.

After the parade, the Lee's walked home since it had been such a lovely night. But there was something about that night that made Amani quite uneasy.

The Gotham streets were barren. It was so quiet. The silence made Amani shiver with fear. 'Why is it like this? Aren't people supposed to be celebrating?' she thought to herself.  
Amani thought about saying something to her parents, but she felt that if she broke the silence, something horrible would happen.

That was when Amani heard something from behind. She gulped and looked up at her parents who didn't seem to hear. Amani looked down, and then stopped walking. She looked behind herself and gasped. Her parents looked behind too.

Two men, about 6'3" were standing in front of her and her parents. One was pale-skinned, and had messy brown hair and dark green eyes. The other was a little heavy-set, with pale skin, but not as pale as the man. His eyes were dark, and his hair was black. They both held pistols in their hands, and were dressed entirely in black.

Then, the heavy-set one spoke, "Alright now, give us your valuables and nobody gets hurt."  
"Yeah, and don't even think about runnin', 'cause our bullets will catch you." The green-eyed one said.

There was a moment of silence. Patricia and Gerry looked at each other with petrified looks. Then Patricia looked back at the robbers and muttered, "No…"

"What was that, precious?" the heavy-set one asked, stepping forward.

"I—I—I said, 'no.'" Patricia said, tears stinging her eyes.

The heavy-set one lunged forward and grabbed Patricia, and placed the pistol against her head. "No!" Gerry cried out. He stepped forward, but before he could do anything, he was shot by the green-eyed man. Patricia and Amani screamed.

"Now, puppet, you don't want to end up like your precious hubby, now, do you?" the heavy-set man asked Patricia. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down. "No." she whispered. "Good, now give us your money!" the green-eyed man said, pointing his gun at her. She breathed in a heavy sigh, and looked at both men. Amani watched, terrified.

"No." she said again.

"What!" the green-eyed man shouted.

"I said 'No.' You cannot have the money." She said, plainly.

"Oh, that's it. I've had it with this bitch!" the green-eyed man cried, and pointed his gun at Patricia. Amani screamed as he pulled the trigger.

"No! Mama!" Amani yelled, running to the side of her mother. The green-eyed man pointed his gun at Amani and put his finger on the trigger.

"No! Mikey, not her. Not her." The heavy-set one said.

"Nathan, it's just a kid." Mikey yelled.

"That may be, but she looks like she's only 6-years-old. Leave her." Nathan protested.

"God Nathan! Sometimes you're just a big pussy!" Mikey said, turning away from the scene and walking away. Nathan followed him.  
"Shut up, you douche!" Nathan laughed.

Amani just watched them walk away until they were no longer in site. She then went back to look at her mother.

"Mama…" Amani whispered, brushing through her mother's golden locks. "Mama, open your eyes for me. Please, mama." Amani said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Amani…" groaned a voice from behind her. Amani looked and saw her father. She ran to his side. "Daddy! Daddy!" she exclaimed, burying her face into his chest. He weakly patted her on the head. "I am sorry I have to leave you alone, my darling. And I am sure you mother is sorry too." He said, his eyes were watery.

"No, daddy! You won't leave me!" she said, grabbing his hand. He grabbed back.

Amani sobbed as she felt her father's breathing fade away.

Yes, tonight was a night that Amani would never forget.

* * *

Uwahh! Finished with my first fanfics first chapter! Yay!

So if you guys can, please leave a review! And please, no flaming! Like I said, this is my first fanfic! ; Thankies!


End file.
